


Yah, you!

by Miloca



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Actually is just a mess of a conversation 'cause why not?, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's just a videocall, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: It's Chuseok and all members of Monsta X went home to meet their families in vacation. Kihyun calls Wonho, because he misses him.





	Yah, you!

**Author's Note:**

> The self-cam Perfect Girl video gave me ideas.  
> Btw, what a perfect video! Why Wonho? Why???
> 
> And I didn't edit the pictures (basically screenshots of the Perfect Girl video) to look like a video call that resemble any app because I suck at editing, sorry.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

Wonho picked up the video call.

"Hi, babe."

Kihyun was seeing the base of a top bunk bed.

"Hey, babe, where are you?"

"Here." Wonho waved his hand in front of the camera. "I just got out of the shower, thought you would prefer me to be clothed for now or do you prefer me in a towel?"

"Yah! It's the middle of the day!" Kihyun shouted, than lowered his voice. "And my mom can break in here anytime, so clothes are apreciated."

"I figured." Wonho let Kihyun see his face for an instant, laughing. And, come on, he wanted to see the other's face too. What a face, he was close to the camera, so close that Wonho could see the little mole on his nose bridge, one of his favorite spots to give pecks.

"So..." Wonho sighed to refocus on the conversation. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much... Eating, sleeping, answering the same old questions mom does everytime I come home..."

"She just misses you, Kihyunie."

"I know, and I answer her. Everytime. But I can complain when she isn't listening."

That made Wonho laugh.

"Hey, what are you doing?! What is taking you so long to get dressed?"

"I'm done! I'm done!"

"Hi again, babe. Now properly."

Kihyun stared at his cell phone for quite some seconds. His boyfriend was a sight to see!

"Yah! What will my mom think if she enters here and see you like that?!"

"What?" Wonho looked at himself. "What's wrong?"

"Your shirt is all loose, Hoseok."

He looked down again.

"It's almost nothing of torso, Kihyunie. Don't exagerate."

Kihyun sighed. Sometimes he couldn't stand the way Wonho didn't mind showing his body. He was very confident about himself, but Hoseok was many steps forward in this mather. Kihyun couldn't lie to himself, he got a little bit jealousy about it sometimes.

"Since we're on this mather, could you spare my sanity and be a little bit far away from the camera? I'm almost kissing the screen here."

"Why?"

"Your little mole..."

"Oh!" Kihyun laughed. "That's better?"

"Yeah, thank you."

They smiled to each other. The holiday wasn't long, just a few days, but for a couple that was together all the time, even few days apart was weird.

"So, I'm working on something-"

"No, you aren't."

"Kihyun"

"You are not working, you should be resting and enjoying your family, and eating a lot more than you already eat."

"You'll tell me you didn't think on music at any moment?"

"Just to listen and enjoy. We only have four days of break, I'm surelly enjoying myself while I can."

"I'm enjoying myself, mom made all my favorite foods and everything, but you know how much I like to compose, but ok, I'll let them to discuss when we're back on the dorm."

"Your brother must be _really happy_ not being able to eat what he likes too."

"Yeah, he was complaining yesterday." Wonho laughed. "Did your brother come from Japan?"

"Yeah, he did. So I'm not the one being pampered here."

"Are you complaining again?"

"No, just stating facts."

Wonho laughed.

"Babe, you're a complainer."

Kihyun smiled.

"But I hope you're getting along well? I know you feel you aren't close because he is older and lives far away."

"We talked a little, surprisingly we aren't being all awkward with each other, but mom is fussing around us a lot, so we don't even have much time to talk. She can't decide who she wants to pamper more."

"Your mom is a sweetheart."

"Yeah." That put a candid smile on Kihyun's mouth. Wonho was enjoying the view, but soon Kihyun came back to himself. "But can we stop talking about my mom?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Nothing specific."

"Just say you are glad just looking at my gorgeous face."

Wonho had a bright smile on his face, while Kihyun was looking at him with a distasteful stare.

"I will disconnect."

"NO!" Wonho laughed. "Don't!" Two seconds later: "I love you."

That always caught Kihyun off guard. He loved to hear and feel, but he was always struck by it. To be sincere, the first time Wonho said those three words, Kihyun almost fainted, such an overwhelmed emotion that toke him. Say it back was a little hard, but not that much because he felt it.

Before he could answer, they heard his mom calling for him.

"Well, I would love to stay here and talk, but I have to go or she will come here and will never stop talking... Hoseok?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"I know."

"Go. Go enjoy your time with your family!"

"You too. Go torture your brother eating more of your favorite foods."

"I will. Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye bye!"

**Author's Note:**

> I used the last two pics because it looks like they are giving kisses to the screen. ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
